Fun on the dance floor
by NeoCortex
Summary: Dean flirts. Its his shtick. Sam's shtick? Making Big Brother jealous. SLASH WINCEST. No likey, no ready. Rated M for content and language.


_**Sequel to 'Some Real Fun' This will be part of a series that I am doing where Sam tries to find ways to get into Dean's head and make him deal with his new found feelings for Sammy.**_

**_Summary: Dean flirts. Its his Shtick. Sammy's Shtick? Making Big Brother jealous._**

**_SLASH WINCEST No likey, no ready._**

**_Sam and Dean are the property of Eric Kripke and the CW I do not own and am merely borrowing for my own twisted pleasure. _**

* * *

Dean flirts with every good lookin' broad that breathes. Doesn't matter if she's a diner waitress, a motel receptionist, a bar tender, or the current widowed MILF they're trying to help on a job. Dean flirts. Its his .

Sam's shtique? Currently, its finding out the things he can do to make Big Brother jealous. His favorite? Flirting with any hot guy in a ten mile radius.

See, Dean has feelings for his baby brother that were recently unearthed. So recently that he still isn't sure what to do about them. But Sam has a few ideas. Only, Dean isn't aware of that.

What he does know though is that Sammy is the one dragging _him_ off to some club after a job. And its Dean's turn to sit at the bar as Sam hits the floor for a bit of fun.

And what fun it seems to be. Dean's lips wrap around the neck of a bottle he's suckin' off as emerald eyes watch his little brother.

Sam is currently surrounded by about four guys. Two blonds, a brunette, and a guy with black hair. And they are very nearly all over the boy. '_Well who can blame them?'_ Dean finds himself thinking. His eyes roll over Sam and what he is wearing. A pair of fitted blue jeans that flare to the cuff, a black leather belt with a skull buckle, and a red shirt that stretched tightly across his torso and has a v-neck line.

A flash of glitter brings Dean's attention to Sam's stomach for a moment. It was so quick he wasn't sure it had been real. There is was again! When Sam lifted his arms. Was that a...? No! It couldn't be? Dean's eyes remained on Sam's lower abdomen as the younger male lifted his arms again. Holy shit, it was! Samuel Francis Winchester had a belly button piercing. Since when?

That train of thought was pushed away as the four guys all over his baby brother were pushed aside by a blond of about Sam's height. The guy put a hand at Sam's hip and pulled him forward against his body. Dean watched with a growl into his beer as Blond Giant leaned in to talk in Sam's ear. Sam's eyes searched out and locked on Dean's as he replied with a smirk about his lips.

That did it. That was all Dean could take. The last two weeks since the incident in Charleston Sam has been doing all kinds of flirting and tormenting of Dean. And tonight was no flipping different. And Sam could see it in Big Brother's face as the elder Winchester pushed away from the bar and made his way through the crowd to Sam. The younger let out a low throaty chuckle near the guy's ear and tossed his head back a bit as he stepped slightly away from his current dance partner. Lifting his head a bit his Hazel eyes locked on the face of his brother once more. The four males from earlier hadn't moved away from Sam when Blond Guy had stepped in they had only been pushed through. But now, all four plus the new arrival turned to see what had caught Sam's attention and with the look on the man's face they all moved away as Dean stalked towards Sam. The taller just grinned in an almost feral way that mirrored the look in his brother's eyes as he swayed in time with the music pumping from the club's speakers. A sound that near amounted to a gasp shot from Sam's throat when one of Dean's arms snaked around his waist and yanked him hard against Dean's body. For the second time in two weeks Sam felt Dean's hand slide its way into one of his back pockets as if possessively holding him in place. The younger let his arms fall to his sides and bit down on his bottom lip as Dean slid a thigh between Sam's own and the two began to move together in time to the music.

Dean watched as Sam's perfectly white upper teeth bit down into him bottom lip. When his eyes moved up to look into hazel orbs he noted that Sam's eyes were far more green at the moment and his pupils were blown wide in lust. He could feel heat rolling off his baby brother in waves. He could also feel the vibrations of the music through the floor rising up through his feet and coarsing through his body. Having Sam against him like this and the two of them moving in tandum to the pounding music had Dean far more aroused than he would have thought possible. He watched as Sam's tonuge darted out to moisten his lips and felt his mouth open slightly as Sam leaned in.

His tongue flicked out to add a bit of moisture to dry lips and he leaned into Dean's ear, "Whassamatter Big Brother?" He purred in the elders ear, "Did that guy make you jealous?" His voice was low and sultry in his brother's ear. He had watched as Dean's eyes became black with a sliver of jade around the edge as his pupils went wide with desire when he leaned foreword to Dean's ear. The older Winchester responded by groping tightly at Sam's ass cheek with the hand buried in the younger's pocket causing Sam to moan out slightly near Dean's ear. "I take that as a yes then." He chuckled out, a low throaty sound that had a shiver running through the other. Sam let out another moan in Dean's ear when his brother's thigh flexed between his. Sam was standing in such a way that Dean's thigh was pressed against his groin and causing enough friction to give him a raging hard on. And he knew that Dean could feel it because of the way he shifted closer and pressed his chest flush against Sam's.

Oh he felt it all right. And he was almost certain that Sam could feel his own pressed against his thigh in return as Dean pressed himself against the younger. Dean then began to grind and roll his hips against Sam in time with the music and was rewarded with a husky moan in his ear as Sam started to move in response. He felt a hand come up to grip at his cotton clad shoulder as Sam seemed to be searching for a bit of balance. Dean licked his own lips now and looked up into the taller's lust blown eyes as he ground his erection into his brother's denim covered thigh. At the friction a shiver ran down his spine and a moan ripped from his throat. He watched as Sam's lips parted in what looked to be a moan. Damn Sammy was fucking hot when he was turned on! Dean licked his lips again and bit down on his bottom lip as he continued his grinding against his baby brother.

Sam rolled his hips and ground against Dean as the music got faster and a bit louder. He could feel the vibrations slide through him and each _thump-thump!_ of the bass went straight to his cock. Dean's grinding against him caused a throbbing and a friction that had Sam lifting his arm to cling to his brother's shoulder for balance. At one particular pulse, followed by a roll of Dean's hips only seconds after Sam let his mouth fall open in a silent gasp and his head fell back slightly. He saw Dean bite his bottom lip and a moan escaped his throat. Lust hazed eyes drifted closed and he again let his head fall back on another moan. This time though he felt a roughened hand cup the back of his head as Dean made Sam look at him. The grip on his neck was as possessive as the hand in his pocket as Dean again pulled the younger as close to him as he could get him. He felt Dean's thigh flex again and a gasp whooshed from his lips as the older male's hand slowly moved from his neck down his chest, slowly down his torso to his belt and over to his hip where it dug in hard and possessively. As those fingers dug into exposed flesh he felt a tightening in his balls as a heat spread down his spine, across his lower back and in his gut. He could see, from the look in Dean's eyes that his older brother was feeling it too. And he knew just how to deal with it. Sam shifted a bit and in doing so his thigh rippled between Dean's legs and against his brother's groin and his hip created just enough friction that he could see his brother's orgasm in his eyes. _That's it De, cum for me._ Sam thought as Dean looked up at him with a dark smirk and bite of his bottom lip.

Dean watched Sam. He knew that Sam could read his climax in his face just as Dean could see it in Sammy's eyes that he was close to his own release. When Sam's thigh rippled against him and his hip moved against Dean's erection, his body shook so hard with his orgasm that he nearly dropped to his knees. Were it not for his arm around Sam and his hand on Sam's hip he would have. But as he was coming down off his own orgasm he sent Sam into his own. Dean thrust his hips forward against Sam and tightened his thigh muscles against Sam's groin. He felt the tightening of fingers on his shoulder as he watched the emerald all but disappear from Sam's eyes as the pupil nearly took over entirely. He felt the shudder run through Sam's body as a low throaty moan reached his ears in the form of 'Dean!' He chuckled darkly and watched as Sam rode out his release. Oh he was going to remember this place for-fucking-ever. This place, in Savannah, Georgia, would always be the place where he and Sammy had sex on the dance floor.

* * *

_**A/N Please R&R I love feed back. Please? *bats eyelashes all innocently* Pretty please?**_


End file.
